The Vial of Immortality
by guenevereandromeda
Summary: A new student at Hogwarts has a secret...I own only Guenevere and Demitrius-ASK before using them.


The Hogwarts express billowed it's white-gray mist high over the heads of all young wizards and witches who stood on Platform 

~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Guenevere~~~~~~~~

The Hogwarts express billowed it's white-gray mist high over the heads of all young wizards and witches who stood on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the time to leave.Draco Malfoy was one of them.A young wizard with a keen bullying sense, he was in his fifth year, and wasn't very happy.His father, Lucius Malfoy, had given him a job throughout the whole school-year: To watch over Harry Potter and make sure he wouldn't find out about the Malfoy's little secret.Draco himself didn't even know what it was.All he knew was that the job Lord Voldemort had given to the Malfoys had something to do with the Weasleys.Draco yawned as he looked around coolly.Lord Voldemort was also sending another student as a spy on Harry. Draco didn't know who it would be, but guessed it would have to be a strong, powerful boy around Draco's age.He glanced at a group of first years.They didn't seem the type to spy.He frowned.Where would Lord Voldemort have gotten the spy?After all, Draco didn't think any of the other Death Eaters had children, but then again, Draco had never been mentioned…

Draco didn't know what to think.Then his eyes caught a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls…and he saw her.She had to be at least fifteen, and shifted nervously behind the group.She was standing visibly distant from them, observing rather than talking.Draco was amazed.She had beautifully cut sandy-blonde/strawberry blonde hair, which fell lightly on her shoulders.Her green eyes leapt from face to face, searching.She kept licking her heart-shaped red lips, as though wanted to say something, but refraining.Draco had never seen her before.Was she a transfer?Or was she…a spy?

The sudden blowing of the Hogwart's Express whistle made him jump.He motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, who grabbed his trunk roughly and took it onto the train.They were about to go in a nearby compartment, but Draco stopped them."Potter's down that way.We should follow."They nodded and carried the three trunks down towards the farthest compartment.They waited until Harry Potter had gone inside his, and then opened the door.The girl was sitting there, writing in a small book.She jumped up and shouted.They jumped as well."I-I'm sorry." Draco said clumsily."We didn't know anyone was here.We'll go."He began to walk towards the door to the compartment when she spoke.Her voice was very soft, and despite the coldness of the room, it warmed Draco to his toes."No.That's all right.I'll go."She reached for her trunk and the cage next to her, which held a rather large, white cat that blinked sleepily at them all.Draco thought quickly.He needed to know if the spy was she."Why don't we all stay?"She paused and shrugged."Okay."But her eyes were cautiously eyeing Crabbe and Goyle."Don't worry about them." Draco assured."They don't attack unless they're told."Draco and the girl laughed, rather uneasily.She sat down on the chair opposite.She put out a long, thin, pale hand."I'm Guenevere.Guenevere Andromeda."Draco grasped her hand and immediately felt warm again."My name is Draco.Draco Malfoy."Something flickered in Guenevere's eyes.Was it familiarity?"I'm sorry.Maybe I misheard you." She continued. "Did you just say...Malfoy?"Draco jumped.She knew his name."Yes I did."She let go of his hand fair quickly."Oh."She appeared not to be upset, as her action had proposed, but almost excited."I-know the Malfoy name."She looked at Crabbe and Goyle."Do you think they…" she trailed off but Draco understood."Crabbe, Goyle," they jumped. "Get out.Now."They leapt off they're seats and walked out the door.

Draco shut it behind them and whipped around."It is you isn't it?You're the spy the Dark Lord sent!"He asked in a rather loud whisper.She smiled rather coyly. "Actually, Lord Voldemort didn't send me.He told my master, who told me."He frowned."Your-your master?"She laughed."I really don't know what else to call him.My guardian I suppose…Demitrius is his name.Know it?"Draco sighed."No."She shrugged."Did you call them Crabbe and Goyle?"Draco nodded."Then their parents are…" "Death Eaters."Draco finished. She grinned.Draco sat down directly in front of her."So how did you-well-come into this job?"A strange look came into her eyes."I-I" She sighed and rubbed her eyes."Demitrius actually got me into all of this two years ago."Draco jumped. "Only two years ago? And you're spying for people already? How old _are_ you?" She smiled again."Guess." Draco frowned."Uh-16?"She giggled."No? 15?"She shook her head."You'll never guess.I won't make you.I'm 13."Draco felt his jaw drop."13! You look-I mean-you" That strange look came over her again.She shook her head and rubbed her eyes again.Draco was getting suspicious.Why was she doing that?She yawned."Yeah.I'm supposed to look older to you.I look even older to Muggles-an adult."She stood up and stretched."Technically I was kidnapped a year ago."Draco raised an eyebrow."Kidnapped?You mean someone took you away from Demitrius?"She shook her head."No.Demitrius took me away from my Muggle parents."Draco flinched.Did that mean she was a… She looked at him."No, I'm not a Mudblood.I'm pureblood.Muggle parents adopted me as a child.I can't even remember my real parents."

She sighed and walked over to the wall and leaned against it.Draco watched her with keen interest."So Demitrius kidnapped you—why?"Guenevere laughed. "I really don't know.A year before that I found out he was following me around.I did get a new haircut the day before…maybe that's what dragged him in."She sat down, and another look came over her.It looked like she would cry.Draco hoped not.He didn't know what to do with people when they cried--tease them maybe, but not her.She was—different from them all.She was nice and…he liked her."I needed to look older so people wouldn't get suspicious.So, it would look normal if we were out walking together...like a boyfriend and a girlfriend.Or a…" she gulped, "a husband and wife.Then again, I guess the Muggles couldn't even see us.It was the wizards Demitrius was worried about."Draco suddenly wanted to leave.He didn't know how to respond.But he didn't need to.She continued."Then about a year ago, around the same time, you know Lord Voldemort came back into power.Demitrius was a Death Eater again.I would just stay alone by myself.He didn't know that when he had left I had searched through the spell-books, trying to find a way to escape…but I didn't."She sat back down, all coolness dissolved—she really did look like she was only 13 now."He saw me searching through the books when he got back.He…hurt me when he caught me.He said he'd have to make sure I wouldn't get in the way…" 

Suddenly she put her hand to her forehead."Ow." She leaned back against the wall and rubbed her eyes again."Ow. I- I think I fell asleep.Did I?"Draco stared at her."I didn't?What did I just say?Have I been talking again? I'm sorry."She grinned. "I was just babbling.I do that sometimes when I start to fall asleep." Draco frowned.He didn't think she had been asleep… "You seemed awake to me. You were walking around."She just smiled her smile.Now that Draco had his suspicions, it looked like it was painted on."I was sleepwalking.I do that a lot.It scares Demitrius.Now, last thing I said was that I was 13, right?"Draco decided he'd play along."Yeah."She grinned."Look, I forgot to finish some of my homework.I'll talk to you in a minute, okay?"Draco nodded."Okay."But Draco knew as he watched her, knew as he looked at her eyes, that she hadn't been sleepwalking.She had broken out of the Imperius Curse put on her a year ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"_I don't like it one bit."_Said Demetrius._"He was finding out too much.You must never talk to him about your personal life ever again, do you understand me?" _Guenevere gritted her teeth."You can't hold me back forever."Demitrius laughed._"I've done it plenty of times.I know enough about you that if I let you go, you'll tell Dumbledore all about me.And I don't want to get in trouble."_Guenevere shook her head."I hate you."He laughed tauntingly._"Really? You hate me now?You haven't said that since day one."_"Demitrius." _"Or should I say night one." _"Demitrius, I'm warning you…"_"What are you going to do about it? I know the dark magic; you are only in your fifth year of learning it.You can't stop me.But I'll go for now.Remember, I have the control…IMPERIO!!"_Guenevere's mind was wiped blank as she finished the last page of her homework and didn't say another word to Draco the whole way to Hogwarts.__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Draco was upset.He didn't know what to say.She was ignoring him for the whole trip.Why?He wondered if it had something to do with the Imperius Curse.Maybe through the curse, Demitrius was controlling what she could say as well.Maybe Demitrius kept the curse on her only when she was outside of his walls. Or maybe she didn't have any freedom at all…the sudden stopping of the train made him jump.They were at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: The Sorting~~~~~~~~~

Guenevere ignored the nagging pain in her head.He said to just ignore it, so she would.Why fight now, after all this time?There was nothing she could do about the pain.Demitrius knew the magic, so why should she bother?Then another voice in Gwen's mind, though weak sounding answered: "Because he took away everything from you.You have to fight it or you'll lose your life too."Gwen shook her head."But I have to do what Demitrius told me.I have to listen.""No!" cried the voice. "You must remember who you are!You're not under his control! You are not Guenevere!"Guenevere felt the pain worsen, so much that she could not breathe."Leave me alone!" She screamed at the voice. "You're making the pain worse!I can't breathe!Stop it! Go away…" She suddenly heard another voice from far away.A young boy's voice…"Gwen? Gwen! Wake up! We're here! We're at Hogwarts!"Gwen twisted her head from side to side."_Draco?_" she asked breathlessly."Yes Gwen, yes.It's me--Draco!" Her eyes flickered open.She had somehow fallen on the floor of the train.Draco was crouched over her, a look of horror on his face.She smiled feebly though extremely embarrassed."Oh. Sorry."She sat up and grabbed her trunk.Crabbe and Goyle entered, carrying two large trunks and reaching for the third.But Draco grabbed it first."Thanks but I'll take it."He didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle things for himself.He helped Gwen out the door and into the bright moonlight outside.High on a hill, across a gleaming lake, sat the Hogwarts School.Gwen took a deep breath."_Wow…_" She walked forward.Draco followed her."What year are you going to be?"Gwen turned to him."Fifth."Draco grinned."I hope you get into Slytherin.Don't go for Gryffindor! Potter and all his little Muggle-loving, Mudblood friends are in there.So…are you coming with us?"She nodded."Although I'm to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as I'm in the castle.I need to be sorted separately.I'll still be back in time for dinner."She grinned at Draco then they four of them stepped inside a carriage driven by invisible horses.Draco scowled at a girl walking past."That's Pansy Parkinson.Last year we were boyfriend and girlfriend.Over the summer, she decided she was too good for me and went off with a Slytherin sixth year.Honestly."He lay back in the seat."You would think she had never seen me before the way she's ignoring me now."He shook his head and looked back out the window."Look there!"He pulled Gwen's arm until she was in front of the window."That's Potter in there.And Weasley. And Granger."Guenevere studied their faces carefully, committing them to memory.With a sudden lurch, they were thrown to the floor.Gwen, who had landed right on top of Draco, jumped off him."Sorry.I guess we're here."Draco stood up, blushing furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Guenevere walked inside the Entrance Hall, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.Draco gritted his teeth as he noticed many a boy's head turning to stare at Guenevere._"I'll remember their names for later."_ He thought to himself._"So I can kill them. "_Then he realized what he had just thought._"What am I doing? I sound like my father and like I like Guenevere or something, all at once!"_He then thought about that statement too."_But…I do like her a lot.Maybe I just feel sorry for her or something.But I can't help being, well," _he gulped_, "nice to her."_He sighed._"What would father think…" _Gwen parted from them to go to Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was waiting.Draco waited nervously and felt a sudden pain in his mouth.He had been biting his lip.He then realized he had his fingers crossed as well and quickly uncrossed them.The minutes dragged by and he found himself getting increasingly impatient as he waited at the table for her.The Sorting was about to start…but Dumbledore wasn't there either!!Then suddenly, Dumbledore walked in through a door by the teacher's table, a door that had not been there before.Guenevere suddenly appeared by the door and snuck over with minimal heads turning her way.She rushed over to Draco and, this he never would have expected, threw her arms around him and said: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"Draco pulled back as a group of Slytherin girls giggled."Why are you thanking me? What did I do?"Guenevere smiled."I'm in Slytherin and…I don't really know.I was just so happy.You know."

Guenevere sat next to Draco, a determined look shining on her face.Then she noticed a young girl with red hair staring at them from the Gryffindor table.She stopped only briefly at a safe distance to open her mouth as she spotted Draco and Guenevere together, and then snuck over to the other side of the table.Draco followed her path."Who was that?"Guenevere asked."That's Ginny Weasley.Ron Weasley's little sister.Look, she's telling Potter and gang all about us."The girl pointed in their direction.Three heads looked up at them: one red headed boy, one with bushy brown hair, and another boy with brunette hair and a vivid purple scar."Oh.That is Potter isn't it? I didn't see the scar before."Guenevere looked at Draco for a nod of approvement.But he was too busy glaring at Potter.The bushy haired girl began to giggle.Ron Weasley did too.Finally even Potter was laughing."Fine, go ahead and laugh." Muttered Draco through gritted teeth."You'll regret it someday, Potter.You all will.You don't even know whom you're laughing at.They probably think I'm cheating on my girlfriend or something.Probably hoping she'll cast some curse on me."Draco shook his head."When will he learn not to laugh at me?He thinks it's funny."Draco briefly remembered the time last year when Professor Moody turned him into a ferret.He thought about telling Guenevere this, but she seemed to be in a good enough mood and didn't need to laugh.Draco then thought about how it must have looked--a bouncing ferret, and began to laugh.He didn't even notice the stares of other people after he told Guenevere, and the two of them began to double up laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

According to Draco, it was a typical first night back to Hogwarts.The dinner was better than anything Guenevere had ever eaten—although the last things she had eaten she had made herself. (Demitrius seemed to be more skilled at burning food than actually making it.)They sat and talked deep into dinner, Draco introducing Guenevere to almost everyone at the Slytherin table, except for Pansy Parkinson, whom he glared at for the remainder of the dinner.

--Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry and his friends were deeply immersed in a conversation on the past summer and why Draco hadn't bothered them all night long."I'm sure it has something to do with that girl he's been around all day."Hermione mused.Ron laughed."Yeah, maybe he's finally dumped Pansy Parkinson and has decided to go after older girls."{For none of them knew that Guenevere was only 13.}Harry didn't know what to think. --

Guenevere was beginning to get very tired around the end of dinner.Luckily, for her, the school seemed to run on her clock—Dumbledore told everyone to go to bed—after they had sung the school anthem.Draco grinned at her and offered to carry her cat, Alpha, to the Slytherin common room, but she politely declined, because Alpha didn't like strangers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco couldn't fall asleep.He had parted too quickly with Gwen, he told himself.He should've talked longer.But she had seemed so tired and he hadn't wanted to keep her up any longer then necessary. He tossed and turned restlessly, trying to tell himself that he needed sleep for class tomorrow, but he couldn't fall asleep.He sat up and listened to the quiet around him.It was too quiet…until Crabbe's snores broke the silence.Draco had another idea.Maybe instead of trying not to think about Gwen, he should try to do nothing but think about her.He lay back down thinking about her silvery laugh, her soft voice, her sea-green eyes…he was soon fast asleep.Only one problem—once he started thinking about her, he couldn't stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months rolled by with barely a thought on Gwen's part.Perhaps it was because of the Imperius Curse, but most likely it was because she knew almost all of the things being taught to her and didn't really need to study.One week before Christmas break, she decided to go on a little spying excursion.As soon as the dormitory girls had shut up talking incessantly and had fallen asleep, she crept outside into the dark hallway and began to creep silently through the halls.She didn't need any invisibility cloak, because she had a special invisibility spell of Demitrius' up.She was safe as long as she kept quiet.She looked around the first floor, exploring every nook and cranny she could find.Then she heard a noise.She thought it might just be one of the teachers, but it wasn't.She heard a small thud and a boy's voice cursing softly behind her.She whipped around and found herself face to face with—Draco.He jumped when she turned.Gwen had uttered a small squeak of terror."Guenevere? What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously."Draco, what are you doing here? You mean you can see me?"Draco grinned uneasily."Why wouldn't I see you?"Guenevere sat down on a stone sticking out from the wall."His spell must not be working.At least it was you who caught me, and not some teacher."Draco sat down next to her."Yeah.Well, I actually can't see you too clearly.You're sort of—well, blurry.But I'd recognize you anywhere, blurry or not."Gwen smiled, though it too was uneasy."I guess we should head back to the common room now."Suddenly they heard a voice.It sounded like—"Hagrid." muttered Draco."Great. I'll probably get another detention.Too bad Potter isn't here.At least then I'd have someone to pick on."Hagrid's voice was coming closer by the minute.When they heard the footsteps turn around the corner, Guenevere grabbed Draco's hand."What are you doing?"Draco asked."I'm trying to save you.Now be quiet."Hagrid looked right at them, but his eyes moved right past, as though they weren't there, and moved away.Draco looked in awe at Guenevere."Did-did you just make us both invisible? O-or was I just seeing things?"Guenevere grinned."It's a secret.Only Demitrius and I know how to do it.Not even Voldemort knows.I think Demitrius keeps it from him because without it he would be just one of the Death Eaters.He wouldn't really have an identity.But maybe that's just the way he is—I don't know.I don't know him as well as you would think I do.I know how mean he can be…how clever he is…how…how…" Her voice was growing softer.Draco looked to see she had been leaning against the wall, and was slowly falling asleep.He smiled and was about to leave, but decided he'd better bring her back to the common room."Gwen, let's go to the common room, okay?"He whispered."Huh? —Oh.Okay." She trudged down the hallway, right next to a sleepy Draco who found himself nodding off.But they weren't alone on their trip back…someone in a dark cloak was following close behind…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: The Gift~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demitrius, a 21-year-old Death Eater was a very quiet man when it came to normal standards.Of course, that was probably because he was not completely human.He was {at least} 1/3 Dementor.How his heritage ever got that involved, he didn't want to know.But however it happened, he still had the ability to feed off fear if he so chose, and to kill someone with the Dementor's Kiss.But that, of course, was something he never had done.He didn't want to get into any sticky situations unless Lord Voldemort had asked him to.He was very happy to serve him, and was even happier when he discovered there were going to be Dementors helping the Dark Lord as well.However, despite his past deeds, nothing was as hard as being a guardian.Being a married man too, was hard work.Then again, Guenevere wasn't an ordinary person, so it took extraordinary measures to make sure she wasn't letting her curiosity get the better of her._Like last year, what was she thinking—going through my spell-books.What did she think she would accomplish?Was she thinking she would escape or something?_Demitrius settled himself in one of the common room chairs of Slytherin.He didn't want to get in her way…she could spy if she wanted to… but there should be no more close encounters with the boy.He would have to tell her to drop the friendship with him.He was getting too much in the way._Lucius Malfoy had just been jealous that Guenevere had gotten a chance to spy on Harry Potter._Demitrius thought. _He was probably mad that after all the years Draco had been around; Lord Voldemort had asked my "wife" to spy on Potter.It was reasonable.It gets me a little more attention from Lord Voldemort…and Lucius was jealous.He always got the better side of everything…he had plenty of money, a boy of his own, a high position above the other Death Eaters_… _and his son is getting much too close to Guenevere.She's **my** girlfriend.Who does he think he is?_Demitrius sighed as he prepared to fall asleep in the chair._Jealousy really affects people._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day began the Christmas holidays.Though Draco would've normally gone home, he decided he would stay and keep an eye on Guenevere.His mother had put up a terrible fight, but Draco finally convinced her that Christmas didn't always have to be spent at home.Christmas dinner came and went, rather uneventfully.Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Guenevere trudged over to the Slytherin common room, which was empty of any other people.The Bloody Baron, who had been in a corner, glared at them all before disappearing into a wall on the far side of the room."Well," Draco said while yawning, "I suppose this is goodnight."Guenevere looked strangely nervous."Yes.It is.Goodnight Draco."Draco thought it strange for her not to want to talk longer, but went up to his dormitory without complaining.Ever since the night they had snuck out together, Guenevere had become a rather good friend of his, and he trusted her.The moon shone brightly in the dark sky outside as Draco drifted off into sleep.Soon, the silence became calming, interrupted only by Crabbe's snores.Just as soon as he had fallen asleep, however, it seemed that someone was jostling him awake."Come on, get up!" said Goyle."Yeah, it's Christmas morning!! Look at all the presents you got."Said Crabbe.He did not stir until a pillow was forcefully thrown at his head and he sat up to see the large pile of presents at the foot of his bed.His eagle owl had nearly died with the load of packages his mother sent him.He decided to take them downstairs, to the common room, where he could open them along with Guenevere.He ran downstairs while struggling with the armfuls of gifts and dropped them on a table.Running up the stairway to Guenevere's dormitory, he knocked on the doors quickly and called: "Gwen, come on!It's Christmas! What'd you get?"Silence answered him.Assuming she was still asleep, he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to be quiet and opened the door softly.A sudden wave of cold air hit him and he fell backwards.He got back up and went in only to see that there was no one inside."Guenevere?"He asked cautiously.He looked at every, well-made bed and finally saw one that was still disturbed…the one that must have been Guenevere's.He was about to turn around and find Professor Snape when he noticed wrapping paper at the foot of her bed.He picked it up, and a small card fell out.On it were strange characters; in a language, he had never before seen.But as he tried to read the words aloud to Crabbe and Goyle, a chill went up and down his spine.Realizing he might be saying an incantation of some sort, he stopped.But then he realized there was more writing on the other side, in the same strange handwriting.It however was in English.It read:

" Guenevere,

I know you didn't get anything this year from anybody else…guess that's what you get when you don't have any friends.Before you go to wake up that Draco boy, I want you to say the words on the other side, drink the vial, and put on the cloak enclosed.Don't worry; I am not turning you into a Dementor, like you thought I was going to.No, instead I have a better plan.Meet me by the edge of the Forbidden Forest at 7:00 AM.I'm expecting you, and if you do not show, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…

Demitrius Andromeda"

Draco wondered what disaster could he possibly be talking about when Crabbe said: "But it's 6:50 now.She'll be there in 10 minutes."Draco flew past them and ran back into the dormitory to change.Whatever was going on, he didn't like it, and wanted to stop this before someone got hurt…especially Guenevere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cloak dragged along the snow behind Guenevere as she rushed down the steps and toward the forest.No one could see her, she was invisible, but still she had to get there before Demitrius grew angry.He was dangerous when he was angry, and upsetting him could mean losing something dear to you.Her cat, Alpha, was the last thing to be picked on.She would've been killed if Guenevere hadn't done what she was told.She hated being pushed around, but you didn't make a half-Dementor upset if you could help it.Just as she rounded the corner of the castle, she slammed into something with a loud bang and fell backwards to hear other cries of confusion.Pulling back her hood, she came face to face with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."_You!_" They shouted in unison.All four of them stood up and brushed off the snow that was on them."I didn't even see you there."Said Guenevere, still in shock."Well neither did we." Said Ron, a little redder than usual."You were invisible." Guenevere said simply."So were you." Harry replied nonchalantly."Yes, but how?" said Hermione impatiently."And why are you walking around in a cloak like—like that?"Guenevere knew she meant in a Dementor's cloak, but had no time to answer her."I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to go."She went to walk past them but Harry and Ron stepped in front of her."Hang on a minute." Ron said."We know where you're going and you'd better stop before you get hurt!"Guenevere rolled her eyes."Look, you may all be older than I am, and you may think you can just tell me what to do, but I have important business to carry out and you're-" But she never got to say what she was, because suddenly there was a loud _BANG!_ And all four of them were thrown to the ground."What was that?" said Hermione nervously."Dunno." Said Harry, "But we'd better find out.""It came from the castle." Ron said.Guenevere held back as they started to walk forward.Then Ron turned around and grabbed her arm."Don't think we're leaving you here.You have some explaining to do."Guenevere frowned and looked toward the forest, swearing she could see a dark figure standing by the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The Vial of Immortality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bang, as it turns out, was the sound of a sudden domino of armor falling to the ground.In Draco's haste to get out to find Guenevere, he tripped over Goyle, who tripped over Crabbe, and sent them headlong into a suit of armor.Though the students could swear they were alive, the knights still managed to fall just like any armor, and knocked down the whole hallway's array.The three of them had jumped up and ran back to the common room before any of the teachers had run out, but it seemed as though there was no hope of him getting to Guenevere in time.But then, just as he had given up all hope, a haggard-looking Guenevere entered the door."GUENEVERE!!" the three boys shouted at once."I'm fine.Just went out for a little walk.What was that bang a little while ago? And why are the teachers out there?"Draco didn't want to tell her anything until she explained why she hadn't told him about the package."What sort of present was that cloak and vile?"Asked Draco angrily."Couldn't Demitrius have gotten you something a little nicer for Christmas?"Guenevere suddenly looked wildly around the room."Don't say that here!Why, if Demitrius found out you knew--""But I already know, my dear."A voice suddenly came from one of the chairs by the fire.Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco looked at the chair in both wonder and horror as a tall, hooded Dementor stood up. 

Guenevere let out a little cry."Demitrius!But I thought you--"

A laugh came from the hood.It was soft, but it sent chills through Draco's spine and made him feel cold, and made Demitrius seem more daunting then he already was--if that was even possible."I saw the Potter boy lead you away from the forest, and I knew you weren't going to be making our little meeting so I decided to come here ad meet you instead."Guenevere stepped up to him."Please…it wasn't my fault I didn't make it! Please don't hurt me…" Demitrius lifted up a perfectly human hand and stroked her hair.Draco was glad to see her shudder."It's all right.I know it's not your fault, so you don't have to worry about anything.I won't punish you for something you didn't do." He said softly, in a tone almost unbelievably kind for someone of his reputation."But there are…other matters to settle."His tone changed yet again, and again Draco felt chills traveling up his spine as the hood turned in his direction."Yes…so this is the Draco boy I have heard so much about."Draco swallowed and tried to think of something to say."Yeah, so what if I am?"Draco said quickly."You and I have a little score to settle.You see," the Dementor stepped towards him, and the cold grew greater,"you know some things I think you should've never found out."Draco gulped."I'm going to have to prevent those secrets from ever getting out, you know."Demitrius said slyly.Draco found his voice suddenly."If you kill me, my father will kill you."The Dementor laughed."Silly boy.Don't think I didn't know that.I know he would _try _to kill me.The real question you should be asking me, however, is if he _can_ kill me."

Draco frowned."What do you mean?"The Dementor laughed."You saw the vile I gave the girl.Do you have any idea what was in it?"Both Guenevere and Draco replied. "No."Demitrius seemed to be grinning beneath the hood."Well, then, perhaps I should explain.But first, let's get rid of any prying ears."He glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, who turned and bolted for the door.Before they could even reach it, however, Demitrius said something in a silvery, almost wind-like voice, and Crabbe and Goyle suddenly stood still."What-what did you do?"Asked Draco in horror as he walked over to see them standing utterly still and silent."He's frozen them." Guenevere replied sadly."What did you say?"He asked Demitrius, incredulously."I spoke in my true language.That of the Dementors.Not very many people know it.My Master, Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Cornelius Fudge…and, of course, Guenevere."He turned towards Guenevere."Yes…she learned quite quickly for a human.Astonishing, but not very surprising.She is very intelligent for her age.She knows many things most people her age don't.A lot of things."Draco sensed the slightest bit of amusement in Demitrius' voice, and saw Guenevere's face blanch.Demitrius sighed."Speaking of knowing things, I don't see any point in hiding my true identity any longer.If I'm going to tell you what was in the vial, you might as well see who is telling you." Draco flinched.What would be under the hood? A man…or something worse?Demitrius' hands reached up, and pulled down the hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You-you're human."Said Draco hesitantly.Before him stood the man called Demitrius.His hair was coal-black and tousled, as though he had just woken up.His eyes were two different colors, one silvery-grey and the other a silvery-blue.His lips were thin, and curved into a sly smile that was echoed in his thin, arched eyebrows.He wasn't bad looking at all, and Draco could see why Guenevere had gotten used to him so quickly.Aside from the fact that he was evil and mean, he was cool."Yes. I am."Without the hood around his face, his thick English accent did not seem as scary, because it was not muffled and quiet.He sat down in a chair and motioned to them to do the same.Guenevere immediately obeyed.Draco hesitated, but seeing the look she was giving him, decided it was better if he did the same.But there were only two chairs, and Draco had to sit on the floor."Well, you see, the vial which I gave to Guenevere explains a lot of things you want to know.In it is the substance known as Ambrosia."Guenevere stiffened and suddenly looked scared.Draco didn't seem to catch on."Ambrosia? What is that?"Demitrius snorted."What do they teach you in these schools, anyway?Ambrosia is pomegranate juice under a spell.A very potent spell that could kill if tried on any other fruit."Guenevere looked at Demitrius sadly."You don't mean that…Ambrosia was in the vial you gave me to drink?"Demitrius smiled at her."All in good time, my dear, all in good time."He turned back to Draco and continued."The name Ambrosia is known as another thing to ancient cultures.It was called The Nectar of the Gods.It was said to make immortality.In fact, it did."Guenevere put a hand to her forehead. "No…oh no oh no oh no…" Draco looked at her."Then if Ambrosia was in that vial…then Guenevere is now immortal."Demitrius smiled and nodded."What's so bad about that?"Asked Draco suddenly."I mean, why wouldn't someone want to be immortal?"Guenevere was sobbing into her hands as he said this."Well, there are two problems to drinking Ambrosia.One is that if you are killed within the week you drink the Ambrosia, you will die, but as it is with the Dementor's Kiss, your soul will be lost forever."Guenevere did not stop crying."But…no one is going to kill her, so why is that so bad?"Demitrius smiled horribly and revealed every one of his shining white teeth."You see, the problem that Guenevere has is that she did not make the Ambrosia herself.I did.""So?"Draco said."So, if someone drinks Ambrosia made by another person, they are bound to that person…forever."Guenevere's cries grew louder."So…she is bound to you forever…if you die, then…" "She dies." Demitrius finished with another horrible grin." But then," Draco said thoughtfully, "If she dies, you die as well."Demitrius shook his head."No.She did not make the ambrosia.If she dies, I live on.""That's not fair!" Draco cried."What if you die? You're taking an innocent life with you!" Demitrius put his arm around the weeping Guenevere, perhaps as a sort of comforting action, but this only made her cry harder."But I too, have drunk Ambrosia, so therefore I cannot die. Ever.I drank it many years ago."Guenevere spoke through her tears."But that's not all.Once you drink the Ambrosia, you don't age another day.I will be 13 forever now!!"Demitrius smiled."And I will remain 21." Draco was very angry, but didn't know what he could do."You're too old for her, anyway.Go pick on someone your own age!"He said bitterly to Demitrius."I'm afraid it's too late for that.Besides.She was the one who first showed me any compassion for what I was._This_ is what she got with it."He said, gesturing in the air at the room around them."Why does it have to be too late?"Draco said."Why is it ever too late?"Demitrius said slowly."If you really want to know, look to the doorway and see why.Draco turned, but he didn't realize what he was seeing until it moved."It's…a girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Anastasia the Spy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes," Demitrius said, "a girl.Our girl.Guenevere's daughter."Guenevere put her head on the chair and began to cry again.The young girl stepped forward.She had strawberry blonde hair, like Guenevere, but two different colored eyes like Demitrius."But…she has to be about four years old!! That…can't be right." Draco said hopefully.The young girl walked past Draco and he felt a wave of cold air."Dementors…or at least half-Dementors, age more quickly than a human child does.She was only a year old last year, but already she is five.They grow quickly, don't they?"Demitrius said as calmly as if he was a teacher and this was a class of his.The young girl went over to Guenevere and held her arms up, as though asking to be picked up, and Guenevere held the little girl close to her while crying even more."That's not right." Draco said angrily."Guenevere was only…eleven, then, when you got her pregnant!"Demitrius laughed."No, twelve.Half-Dementors are also born much quicker than human children." Draco was still upset."She's only a girl.She never had a chance to grow up, and you're not letting her!""It's the way the world is." Demitrius snapped nastily, his eyes burning with anger as well."You have to grow up faster than you'd like to."Draco sat back down on the floor."Yeah, and young girls have to have kids and spy for Voldemort."Demitrius laughed again."No.Guenevere was not spying for Voldemort.Anastasia was."Draco frowned."Wait…who's she?"The young girl pulled away from Guenevere, and in the sweetest voice Draco had ever heard, said: "I am."Draco's mouth fell open."A five-year old spying for Voldemort.But Guenevere said--""Guenevere was protecting her daughter.Isn't that right, Gwen?"Guenevere sighed."Yes.I was.I'm sorry Draco, but if you knew…I didn't want my daughter to be taken away from me.I may not have wanted to be pregnant at such a young age, but I still love her as my own.She still needed to be cared for.And _he,_" she said, glaring at Demitrius, "doesn't know how to take care of children."Demitrius smiled."Well, you can't expect me to know _everything_."Draco was turning all of this over in his mind.If the vial was what did the Immortality spell, then… "What was the incantation for on the note with the present?"Draco asked Demitrius."What did that do?"Demitrius grinned."Oh, that.Well, now that I have all the information I need, we all can go home.""So?"Draco still didn't understand."So, that was the Dementor's way of reversing the Imperius Curse."Draco was astonished."So now you're just going to leave and tell Lord Voldemort?"Guenevere, too, was looking at Demitrius curiously."No."Demitrius said slowly."No, he doesn't need to know everything either.I'm tired of always working for other people.I want to live a quieter life and decide for myself what's evil.Besides, I can do something I'll bet he can't do.""What?"Guenevere asked carefully."Before I show you, say goodbye to Draco."Guenevere sighed. "Why?""Just do it."Demitrius said commandingly."Okay…um…it was nice knowing you, Draco.I'll miss you."Draco didn't want to answer at first._What is it that he can do?_"Goodbye, Guenevere.I'll miss you too."Drawing Guenevere and Anastasia close, Demitrius smiled."No, you won't."He put a hand up in the air and said a sentence in the same, windy language of the Dementors.Draco looked around him, and noticed the weirdest thing happening.The hands on the clock were moving _backwards._"Wha-?"Draco uttered.But as he turned back, he saw that Demitrius, Guenevere, and Anastasia were gone.Then he realized what it was Demitrius could do, and he was amazed. _He can turn back time!!!_But before he could think about it any more, everything around him went blank, and Draco fell to the ground with a thud.

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: The End of the Beginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hogwarts express billowed it's white-gray mist high over the heads of all young wizards and witches who stood on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the time to leave.Draco Malfoy was one of them.A young wizard with a keen bullying sense, he was in his fifth year, and wasn't very happy.His father, Lucius Malfoy, had given him a job throughout the whole school-year: To watch over Harry Potter and make sure he wouldn't find out about the Malfoy's little secret.Draco himself didn't even know what it was.All he knew was that the job Lord Voldemort had given to the Malfoys had something to do with the Weasleys.Draco yawned as he looked around coolly.Lord Voldemort was also sending another student as a spy on Harry.Draco didn't know who it would be, but guessed it would have to be a strong, powerful boy around Draco's age.He glanced at a group of first years.They didn't seem the type to spy.He frowned.Where would Lord Voldemort have gotten the spy?After all, Draco didn't think any of the other Death Eaters had children, but then again, Draco had never been mentioned…

Draco didn't know what to think.But as he looked around at the people milling back and forth, he didn't see anyone new._So I guess he changed his mind, and I'll be looking after Potter and friends all by myself this year._He grinned.It was just the way he had hoped to start the year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilouge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco didn't know whom Guenevere Andromeda was, nor that she had been the one chosen to spy, or that she was now immortal forever.It was not a part of his life anymore, and, in fact, the only ones who would remember it were Guenevere, Demitrius, and the young girl called Anastasia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

____

__


End file.
